1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a display device package and a packaging process thereof. More particularly, the invention relates to a display device package capable of effective moisture prevention and a packaging process of the display device package.
2. Description of Related Art
With booming development of electronic products and increasing demands of portable electronic products, more and more attention has been paid to the performance of displays on the electronic products in terms of response speed, high resolution, and satisfactory image quality. Besides focusing on multi-functional properties, research and development of the electronic products are mainly geared towards light weight and compactness. Since an electro-luminescent display is a self-emissive display in no need of a backlight module, the electro-luminescent display satisfies the requirements of light weight and compactness for the electronic products.
Generally, in order to prevent moisture and air from deteriorating a device reliability of the display device, the electro-luminescent display usually employs ultraviolet curable sealants and desiccating agents to prevent moisture from entering a package of the electro-luminescent display. Moreover, nowadays a common electro-luminescent display further adopts a laser sealing technique and a glass frit to achieve the effect of moisture prevention. More specifically, in the laser sealing technique, a laser is used to heat and melt the glass frit disposed between an array substrate and a cover glass, so that the array substrate and the cover glass are tightly adhered together by the glass frit. Due to a superior water-resistant property of the glass frit, moisture can be effectively prevented from entering the package of the electro-luminescent display.
However, the glass frit between the array substrate and the cover glass is substantially an adhesion interface of heterogeneous materials. Hence an issue of unfavorable adhesion is achieved for the glass frit between the array substrate and the cover glass. Therefore, moisture enters the package of the electro-luminescent display through the gaps between the glass frit and the array substrate or that between the glass frit and the cover glass, thereby affecting the electrical characteristics of the electro-luminescent display.